The Masari
: "Masari? That name has not been uttered in ten thousand years!" :: -Kamal Re'x The Masari are the oldest and most mysterious of the three factions. Background : Orlok: "You forget, Kamal, the legends say the Masari made us what we are." The Masari are an ancient and advanced race that, millennia ago, became the saviors (some say creators) of the original Hierarchy race when they gave them the technology needed to survive. However, the alien creatures did not return the kindness shown to them and the Masari were all but wiped out, save a group that went into hiding on Earth. There, they began instructing mankind and, in the process, inspired many ancient mythologies, until they went into stasis as their city-ship, Atlatea, sank under the waves. Years later, the Hierarchy Commander Orlok the Eternal accidentally triggered an alarm system hidden within the Great Pyramid of Egypt, forcing Hierarchy troops to immediately fall back. The alarm also prompted their city-ship to unleash a signal that instructed Hierarchy forces to retreat, but, unfortunately for the Masari, it didn't work and they were forced to surface from the oceans (ironically, just as Orlok's transport saucer flew overhead). Play Style The Masari are the "turtling" faction in'' Earth Assault''. They do not rely on map resources, unlock potent endgame units, a devastating late game anti-ground turret, and their superweapons charge faster than those of the other two factions. In addition, the Masari Tactical Dynamic (the Light/Dark system) allows them to change their behavior at a moments notice. Light mode allows certain units to become airborne and gives all units greater line of sight and a "burning" effect from projectiles. Dark mode increases all Masari units rate of fire and speed, gives all units and structures a shield, and causes projectiles to slow targets at the expense of grounding flying units and a decreased line of sight. However, the Masari do have a few noticeable weaknesses: their early-game forces are ineffective against Infantry and they must upgrade a particular base structure to unlock their more powerful units. Also they rely heavily on Architects, which often are the first to be targeted, since without them resource generation and building functions are greatly hindered. Finally, Matter Engines are dangerously explosive if destroyed, killing Architects, damaging buildings, and also reducing resource output. Tech Trees : "It was said the Masari could create energy from '''nothing'!"'' - A Hierarchy Manipulator to Orlok on Masari technology * Light Mode Tech Tree - upgrades Light Mode abilities and weapons. * Balanced Tech Tree - grants access to various abilities, Light and Dark. * Dark Mode Tech Tree - upgrades Dark Mode abilities and weapons. Strengths * Doesn't rely on map for resources thanks to their explosive Matter Engines. * Possess the majority of the most powerful units in the game. * Architects (Masari "builder" unit) can speed production of units with productions structures, increase rate of resource generation with Matter Engines, and can increase the range and rate of fire of defensive structures. * In Dark Mode, units have a regenerating shield. * Vehicle units drop an Avenger infantry unit that can be rebuilt into the vehicle they once piloted. * Matter Controller super weapon takes less time to fire then super weapons of Hierarchy and Novus, and its effectiveness in either mode can be upgraded. * The few anti-aircraft units are very powerful. Weaknesses * Matter Engines explode after being destroyed and can set off a chain reaction if built too close together. * No air units while in Dark Mode. * Timer for when the Matter Controller can fire is reset if the player changes modes. * No melee infantry nor anti-personal infantry. * Heroes are fragile compared to the other factions. * Only three Masari units are capable of firing on aircraft, one of which is unable to in dark mode. * Reliant on Architects to match the other factions production speeds. Inventory Land Units * Architect * Figment * Disciple * Sentry * Conqueror * Avenger * Seer * Peacebringer Mid_masari_architect.jpg|Architect Masari_Avengers.jpg|Avenger Disciple.png|Disciple Mid_masari_seer.jpg|Seer Mid_masari_sentry.jpg|Sentry Mid_masari_figment.jpg|Figment Masari_-_conqueror.jpg|Conqueror Masari_-_Peacebringer.jpg|Peacebringer Air Units * Sky Lord * Inquisitor Mid_masari_skylord.jpg|Sky Lord Mid_masari_inquisitor.jpg|Inquisitor Cut Units * Storm Chaser Heroes * Queen Altea * Prince Zessus * Lord Charos Mid_masari_queenaltea.jpg|Queen Altea Mid_masari_zessus.jpg|Prince Zessus Lord Charos.jpg|Lord Charos Structures * Guardian * Knowledge Vault * Matter Engine * Matter Controller * Machina * Flight Machina * Oracle * Skirmisher Portal * Sky Guardian * Citadel Super Weapons * Burning Wrath * Matterstorm Category:Aliens Category:Factions